1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrostatographic imaging members.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible electrostatographic imaging members include, for example, electrophotographic imaging members or photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems, and electroreceptors or ionographic imaging members for electrographic imaging systems.
Flexble electrostatographic imaging members include a substrate and layers formed on the substrate. Photographic imaging members or photoreceptors comprise a substrate and a plurality of layers formed on the substrate. Typically, a charge transport layer, a charge generation layer, an adhesive layer and a charge blocking layer are formed on one side of the substrate, and an anti-curl backing layer is formed on the opposite side of the substrate. Electrographic imaging members include a substrate and typically also an electrically conductive layer and an insulative imaging layer formed over the substrate.
The imaging member material or web for forming electrostatographic imaging members is provided in rolls. The rolls are cut into sheets for forming electrostatographic imaging members. The sheets are typically square or rectangular shaped and have various lengths depending on the intended use of the sheets. Prior to cutting the roll into individual sheets, the web is inspected for defects by a detecting device, such as a light-emitting scanner. The scanner scans the web for the presence of internal defects and/or surface defects. The defects may be small or large internal or surface defects. For example, small internal defects can be random, which large surface defects, such as coating defects, can extend over the entire length of the web.